


recovery

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>azura didn't die. she thought she almost did, but she didn't. leo checks in on her and tells her some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recovery

**Author's Note:**

> OH LOOK AT THAT, something thats not leokumi centric AHA 
> 
> azura is hard to write for. im not used to writing for her, and i hope shes not TOO ooc
> 
> sort of spawned from my rp blog brynhildrking and how azura is mc freaking dead and byrnhildrking is pretty much post birthright king leo.

Azura awoke, having collapsed and almost dying in front of Kamui. Bandages were wrapped around her midsection, sarashi binding winding down her abdomen, gauze padding resting against the gashes suffered in the final fights against King Garon. 

‘Smile for me, one last time, yes, that’s it.’ Her last words before she blacked out bounced around her head. She was sure she was going to die and leave her husband and children alone in the world without her. 

“Gods, I almost let Kamui down. I almost broke my promise.” Her words were mostly to herself and the emptiness of the room, and she covered her eyes with a bare hand. It was long fought, but at least they could all rest. Garon was dead, Iago was dead, and she was alive, and so was most of her loved ones.

It wasn’t like she had been able to save Xander and Elise, and she was unsure of how time had passed, and she sat up, her arms shaking. Azura glanced down, topaz glittering eyes fixing on the scars – still pink and healing – on her pale skin tanned from growing up in Hoshido instead of bleak Nohr. 

She had to wonder, would Camilla take up the crown? Who had taken up the crown? Was it Camilla? Ryouma definitely did, unless he was killed between the time she lost consciousness and woke up. But then again, sitting here in the bed with the lights on, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed. The stone walls around her were obviously Nohrian, so she wasn’t sure if the Hoshidans had returned to their homeland or if they were still there, tending to their wounded before returning to Shirasagi for Ryouma’s coronation.

She got up, almost falling over and panic struck her, swallowing her whole and she collapsed backwards onto her bed, chest heaving before she looked around for something to support her weight and finding her naginata leaning against the wall. It was something, and she leaned over, grabbing it and using it to support herself as she walked to the door.

It opened, revealing Prince Leo and his gaze softened when he saw her. He looked too tired for his age, and he scrubbed a hand at his eyes. Xander’s black circlet was present on his forehead, marking that he was Crown Prince now. 

“I’m glad you’re awake, Azura. Kamui has been wondering if you’ve woken up yet and I was just coming to see if you were awake. How are you feeling?” His voice was soft and hoarse, as if he had been screaming for hours. Maybe he had. 

“Sore, tired, in mild pain due to my wounds I suffered and how much my song took out of me.” She looked down at her bare feet, curling her toes against the cold wood of the floor. “Uhm, Leo, what is going to happen to Nohr now?”

Leo’s gaze darkened for a moment at the question and he dragged a hand through his hair. “Camilla… She can’t deal with ruling, so it’s falling to me. Really, Camilla can’t handle living here anymore either, and she’s remaining here for a while longer; until my coronation anyways. I… I couldn’t turn her down, no matter how much it stings otherwise.” The young man looked twenty years older than he actually was, how he hunched over in defeat. “I want to tell your family after Ryouma’s coronation. Camilla and I are to visit with our retainers. He’s postponed the return of their army until you were fit for travel.”

“Ah, thank you for letting me know. Please tell them that I am awake and I shall be fit to return home within the week.” 

She noted how Leo had not mentioned either Xander or Elise, and she frowned, wondering how much he must have been suffering. He lost his siblings in a day, and he was going to lose his last living sibling from within the castle. She wondered how Effie and Harold were, if they were going to be joining other parts of the army or if they would become Leo’s retainers alongside Odin and Niles. 

“Understood.” Leo dipped his head once, sighing. “I can’t believe I’m going to be king. Me, of all people. I’m not made out for this.”

“You’ll do fine.” She reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking into his brown-green eyes and he gave her a wry smile in response.

“Thank you, Azura. Your words are welcomed.” Leo let out a soft sigh. 

"How long has it been?" She softly asked, wondering how long she had been out. 

"About - two days. You must be starving." He let out a small, dry laugh. "Get some more rest, I'll have someone bring you lunch. It's about noon, right now."

"Thank you Leo, I will." 

She watched him leave, closing the door behind her, and wondered how her husband and Shigure would react once they learned she was awake. She'd have visitors shortly, and a smile joined her lips before returning to the bed to do as the future Nohrian king requested.


End file.
